Services No Longer Required
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Adrien observes the anniversary of his mother's 'death'. As a result, Chat Noir is late to an Akuma attack and is consequently berated by Ladybug. Faced with double standards and hypocrisy he questions their relationship and decides to quit. Will he go through with it? Or will he follow a different path?
1. Services No Longer Required

Miraculous: Service No Longer Required

* * *

**Credits: Service No Longer Required**

**Written by: ScriptMaster77**

**Miraculous created by Thomas Astruc**

**All rights go to Zag Entertainment**

* * *

"_The cat does not offer services. The cat offers itself. Of course he wants care and shelter. You don't buy love for nothing. Like all pure creatures, cats are practical."- William S. Burroughs_

* * *

_Adrien Agreste paces up and down the grand entrance of Agreste Mansion. He seems unusually agitated._

_Nathalie Sancouer enters the hallway, a cold and indifferent look on her face._

_Adrien turns to her in anticipation._

Adrien: Where is he Nathalie?

_She adjusts her glasses._

Nathalie: Your father's attending to some very important business right now.

_Adrien is unimpressed._

Adrien: He knows what today is. Why does he have to take care of it now? Why can't he be here?

_Nathalie furrows her brow._

Nathalie: He hasn't forgotten Adrien. This is hard for him too. Don't think that he doesn't care.

_Hawkmoth sulks in his lair, ready to strike._

Nathalie: He cares more than you'll ever know.

_Adrien sighs._

Adrien: I know Nathalie… I'm sorry. It's just… I miss her. I feel like, now that she's gone, he's become distant. It's as if he can't bear to be around me because I remind him of her.

_Nathalie gives him a slight smile._

Nathalie: We all miss her Adrien. Give it time… Things will change.

_Nathalie walks away, leaving Adrien alone._

* * *

_Adrien now sits at the piano in his room, concentrating on the melody in front of him._

_He becomes frustrated and stops._

Adrien: Damn!

_Plagg hovers over and inquisitively looks at him._

Plagg: Hey, why'd you stop? You sounded good.

_Adrien lowers his head._

Adrien: I messed up that movement. It's father's favourite piece…

_Adrien turns to Plagg and smiles._

Adrien: He'd think I was butchering it the way I was playing.

_Plagg tilts his head._

Plagg: Well it sounded alright to me.

Adrien: Mom would think so. She'd always tell me how she was always proud of me. Father, on the other hand? He can never say that he's proud of me. He'll always find some flaw and correct me on it. He can't accept it if I'm not perfect.

_Adrien looks at his ring._

Adrien: Sometimes I wonder if I should tell him that I'm Chat Noir. If he knew if I was saving Paris, maybe he'd actually give me recognition for once. Then again, he'd probably be disappointed that everyone considers me second to Ladybug.

Plagg: Is that a bad thing?

_Adrien rises in protest._

Adrien: Of course not!

_He sits back down and thinks about the times they've fought together and patrolled the city._

Adrien: She's incredible. There's no one I'd rather follow than her.

_He then thinks about the times she's rejected him._

Adrien: But sometimes I can't help but feel that she's deliberately pushing me away. She refuses to acknowledge how I feel.

_He then thinks about Master Fu, surrounded by Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and Bunnix._

Adrien: What's more is that she won't trust me with things. All this stuff with the Guardian and the other Miraculous users? She knows who they all are and knew this great big secret about the Miracle Box whilst I was kept in the dark. I still don't know anything. Even then, Master Fu hasn't let in on what's really going on. Does he not trust me either?

Plagg: You know two out of four of the additional holders. I'd say that counts for something.

Adrien: Fair enough. I know we'll need the help and I'm grateful for that but it still feels like I'm no longer good enough to handle things alongside her by myself. But who's to say that, when more heroes come along, that she won't go to them instead of me? Will I even have a place in all of this?

_Plagg gives Adrien a look of incredulity._

Plagg: You're being overly melodramatic kid.

_He becomes slightly more relieved._

Adrien: Yeah… You're right. I'm just venting. This morning's just been stressful. That's all.

_Plagg rubs his stomach._

Plagg: Yeah. How about we grab lunch, it's nearly two in the afternoon. I'm starving for some Camembert!

_Adrien jumps up out of his seat in shock._

Adrien: Oh no! I completely forgot! I promised Ladybug we'd meet up for patrol at noon! I'm so late!

_Plagg scoffs._

Plagg: So what? You've lost track of time and are behind schedule. It's only been a couple of hours. What's the worst that could've happened?

* * *

_In the streets of Paris, a large Akuma in the form of a Minotaur is terrorising the streets._

_Carapace uses his power to shelter civilians from the villain's rampage._

_SLAM!_

Carapace: Ugh! I can't hold it any longer!

_Chat Noir leaps up and smacks the Akuma with his baton, knocking him back._

_The villain recovers and stares down Chat Noir._

_He waves a red cape in front of him._

Chat Noir: Toro! Toro!

_The enraged Akuma prepares to charge._

_Chat Noir sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry, angering the villain further._

_The Akuma rushes Chat Noir but trips on a thin wire resting at his feet._

_He turns to see Ladybug holding her Yo-Yo._

Ladybug: Queen Bee! Now!

_Queen Bee leaps from the villain's other side, calling on her special power._

Queen Bee: Venom!

_The stinger pierce's the Akuma's skin, paralysing him._

_Ladybug breaks the ring off of the Minotaur's nose, releasing a black butterfly and the victim from Hawkmoth's control._

Ladybug: Time to de-evilise!

_She catches the butterfly in her Yo-Yo and releases a pure, white creature from within._

_She waves it goodbye as it flies into the sky._

Ladybug: Bye bye little butterfly.

_Ladybug takes the red cape from Chat Noir, throwing it into the air._

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!

_Millions of magical ladybugs swarm around the city. The damage is repaired and peace is restored._

* * *

_The four heroes leap to a nearby rooftop where Rena Rouge is already waiting for them._

_Ladybug looks at her teammates._

Ladybug: Good work guys.

_Suddenly a hand pushes itself through Chat Noir's chest. The illusion disappears into a puff of smoke._

_The real Chat Noir, Adrien, is revealed once it clears._

Chat Noir: A copycat, huh? I could barely tell the difference.

_Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee look at him with anger and contempt whilst Ladybug just seems disappointed._

Rena Rouge: You've got some nerve showing up now!

Carapace: Seriously dude, where were you?!

Queen Bee: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!

_Adrien is taken aback._

Adrien: Now, I know you're all mad but-

_Ladybug interrupts him, shaking her head._

Ladybug: What happened Chat? I called you so many times but you never answered! I was worried that something had happened! We were lucky that we could take care of it without you.

_Adrien rubs the back of his neck in shame._

Adrien: I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

_Rena scowls at him whilst Carapace folds his arms._

Rena: Well? Why were you so late in the first place?

_Adrien hesitates._

Adrien: I- I can't say.

_She groans in frustration. Carapace puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

_Queen Bee rolls her eyes while Ladybug pinches the bridge of her nose through her mask._

Queen Bee: Seriously!?

_Adrien becomes increasingly irritated._

Adrien: Look, if I could tell you I would but it's private.

_Ladybug furrows her brow in frustration._

Ladybug: Chat Noir, we were chosen to protect Paris from Hawkmoth. We have a duty to the people and because of you we almost let them down.

_Adrien begins to fret._

Adrien: L-look… Can't we just forget about this M'Lady? Just for today? I-

_He is interrupted by the sounds of the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculouses._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_Rena looks at Ladybug with concern._

Rena: Ladybug, we don't have time for this! We're going to de-transform soon!

_Ladybug nods at her with approval._

Ladybug: Go. I'll catch up with you guys later.

_The three honorary heroes leap away, leaving Adrien and Ladybug on the rooftop alone._

* * *

_Adrien attempts to walk away but is stopped by Ladybug._

Adrien: I don't want to keep you waiting. Take a rain check on this M'Lady? I've got some things I need to take care of myself.

Ladybug: If you think you're leaving without giving me a proper explanation you've got another thing coming. Why were you late?

_Adrien turns around and faces her._

Adrien: Why the sudden interest? I thought you wanted to keep our secret identities separate?

_Ladybug folds her arms into a disapproving stance._

Ladybug: I need to know if it's going to be a problem. I can't have you losing focus like this and-

_Adrien grits his teeth._

Adrien: And what? Mess up like usual!? I'm glad that you have enough faith in me and my abilities. Don't you trust me at all?

_She glares at him._

Ladybug: How can I when you're actively trying to hide something from me!?

_Adrien furrows his brow._

Adrien: So, you can have your secrets but I can't have mine? Is that it?

_Ladybug pauses._

Ladybug: What are you talking about?

Adrien: Every time I've asked about you, the real you behind the mask. You tell me no. Why is that?

Ladybug: I told you already. It's too dangerous! We can't know anything that could give away our secret identities away!

_Adrien folds his arms._

Adrien: But now, you expect me to do the same for you? How is that fair?

_She scoffs at him._

Ladybug: I've tried to be as honest as I can, you know that.

Adrien: You and I both know that's not true.

Ladybug: And how's that?

_Adrien starts counting on his hand, becoming increasingly irritated as he does._

Adrien: You wouldn't tell me about Master Fu for starters, you actively try hiding things from me, that time you kissed me during Dark Cupid comes to mind, and the biggest one of all is the fact that you know who Rena Rouge and Carapace are and I'm not allowed to! I bet if Chloe didn't steal the Bee Miraculous and you chose someone else, you would've kept that from me too! How is it that you won't trust me with your secret identity but I'm supposed to trust you with all of theirs!?

_Ladybug shakes her head, refusing to take him seriously._

Ladybug: What's the point to all this Chat?

_Adrien explodes with anger._

Adrien: I'm tired of the double standards between you and me! I thought we're supposed to be a team?

_Ladybug is taken aback._

Ladybug: Chat, you're my partner. I value you so much. You know that… Right?

Adrien: Hardly. Partners are supposed to be equals yet you refuse to treat me like one! I'm sick of it!

_Now Ladybug becomes angry._

Ladybug: Well I'm becoming sick of your attitude you stupid cat! It's always the same with you! Whenever I don't give you an ounce of the attention you want you flip out into these funks that nearly mess everything up! Stop being so immature and for once think about something other than yourself!

_Chat Noir is speechless. He thinks back to his mother and what day it is. He looks as if a great pain has overcome him._

_He soon regains composure as Ladybug feels a small pang of regret spread across her face. She reaches out to him but he backs away._

Ladybug: Chat, I-

Adrien: No. It's alright. You said what you wanted to say. That's fine. I'm sorry if I'm such an inconvenience to you Ladybug…

_He turns around and begins to walks away._

Adrien: I can't do this anymore. I think it's best that you have a partner you actually respect.

_Ladybug looks at him in confusion._

Ladybug: W- what? What are you doing?

Adrien: What I should have done a long time ago…

_Adrien turns his head and looks at Ladybug from over his shoulder._

Adrien: I quit.

_Ladybug's eyes widen in shock._

_Adrien jumps from the rooftop, leaving Ladybug._

_End._

* * *

**Back when I watched Miraculous Season 2, I noticed plot threads that involved Chat Noir's insecurities in his relationship with Ladybug. Particularly that he felt that she did better without him and that she would inevitably replace him with another Miraculous hero. Syren proved to be the most interesting for me as Adrien was willing to walk away from all of it because he felt undervalued. Too bad it seems to have been dropped for now.**

**There are not too many stories of Adrien quitting as a superhero, even though it could be a good concept in theory, so I thought I'd try my hand in it. Feedback for my work would mean a lot so let me know what you thought of this and please leave a review.**

**ScriptMaster77**


	2. Reflections

**Services No Longer Required**

**Part 2: Reflections**

* * *

_Somewhere in Paris, Chat Noir dives into an alleyway, releasing his transformation and changing back into Adrien._

_A concerned Plagg flies around him._

Plagg: Kid, what are you doing?

_Adrien is unfazed._

Adrien: You heard me Plagg. I'm giving up being Chat Noir. Let someone else do it.

_Plagg is hurt._

Plagg: Please, Adrien. Think about it for a moment, you're clearly upset and-

_Adrien raises an eyebrow._

Adrien: Should I not be? I just learned that the girl I love thinks of me as a burden. Could you begin to imagine how it feels to have your heart broken like that?

_The kwami gives a small smile._

Plagg: Did I ever tell you about that time I dropped a piece of Camembert on the floor?

_Adrien sighs._

Plagg: Okay, that was an inappropriate time for a joke. I'll admit that. Just don't make a hasty decision that you'll regret?

_Adrien shakes his head._

Adrien: I'm sorry Plagg. But there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind this time. If I knew where the Guardian was I'd take you there myself. But that's just another thing that was kept from me, wasn't it? Goodbye Plagg.

_He begins to remove the ring. Plagg reaches out to him._

Plagg: What will you do once I'm gone?

_Adrien is hesitant for a second. He lets go of the ring._

Adrien: What do you mean?

Plagg: I mean, you'll have a lot of free-time now you won't have to protect Paris. What do you plan on doing with it?

_Adrien's mouth opens yet he remains silent._

Plagg: When I first met you, you were this sheltered boy whose father wanted to keep him locked up and isolated. Do you really want to go back to that? You can admit it but being Chat Noir allows you to be free. I've felt it. As much as I need you, I think you need me too.

_Adrien puts his fingers back on the ring._

Adrien: I- I-

_He is interrupted by the screams of a woman._

Woman: Someone, help!

_He gives Plagg a look of determination._

Adrien: Someone's in trouble!

Plagg: You don't have to help them you know. You can still walk away.

_Adrien holds out his fist._

Adrien: Not when I can do something about it. I might as well end being Chat Noir on a high note. Plagg! Claws out!

* * *

_A woman is cornered in an alleyway. A mugger is wrestling with her over her purse._

Mugger: Give me the purse!

Woman N-no!

_He pushes the woman onto the ground._

Woman: Someone, help!

_The mugger runs off._

Mugger: Ha! Good luck! Who's gonna stop me!

_A few moments later he trips over a silver baton and falls onto the ground._

_The woman, having picked herself off the ground, begins to exit the alleyway when a black figure jumps down in front of us._

_It's revealed to be Chat Noir, who is now holding the woman's purse._

Adrien: Excuse me, mademoiselle? Is this yours?

_The woman is relieved as he hands it over to her._

Woman: My purse! Thank you so much Chat Noir!

_He returns the smile._

Adrien: It's no problem. I'm glad I was able to help.

Woman: It's a good thing you just happened to be around. What happened to the man who took it?

_Adrien turns around._

Adrien: Oh he's fine he's just

_The mugger is gone, leaving Adrien dejected._

Adrien: He got away!? Great!

_The woman gives him a reassuring look._

Woman: It's okay. This area's well known for being a petty crime hotspot. There's not much that can be done.

_Adrien raises an eyebrow._

Adrien: Surely the police could do something?

Woman: You'd be surprised. City Hall has the police force treating Akuma attacks as the top priority. The crooks wait until afterwards when the police are pre-occupied with paperwork and damage control rather not to mention there's no chance that they'll run into you or Ladybug.

_He frowns._

Adrien: I didn't know that.

Woman: It's not your fault we're just so small compared to the daily super-villain attacks.

_Adrien gives a bright smile._

Adrien: That said, I'm glad I could've been of assistance. You can always count on me to keep you and the rest of Paris safe!

Woman: Thanks again Chat Noir! You're a true hero!

_Now back on a rooftop, Adrien detransforms again. He gives Plagg a piece of camembert._

_Plagg looks at him curiously as he munches on the baked cheese._

Plagg: Something on your mind!

_Adrien looks at him with a stoic expression._

Adrien: Eat up Plagg. We need to pay someone a visit.

Plagg: The guardian?

Adrien: No, someone else.

* * *

_Meanwhile Marinette Dupain-Cheng sits at the computer in her bedroom, looking at an old newspaper article of Ladybug and Chat Noir. There is a picture of the two heroes standing side by side._

_Tikki, her kwami hovers beside her._

Tikki: What's wrong Marinette?

_She answers with a depressed sigh._

Ladybug: Was Chat right Tikki? Am I a bad partner?

_Tikki tries to reassure her holder._

Tikki: Of course not! Being Ladybug and Chat Noir are great responsibilities. It's just that sometimes, sacrifices need to be made.

_Marinette looks at her with concern._

Marinette: But you heard what he said. I haven't been as open with him as I could have been.

Tikki: Something else was bothering Chat today. It's not your fault if he wouldn't talk about it. I'm sure he'll want to talk about it with you later. He might just need some time to call off.

_She looks again at the picture, focusing on his smiling face. She throws her head back in frustration._

Marinette: I just don't know what to do sometimes Tikki! I've been as accommodating as I possibly can yet he still wants more from me! It's not fair! I've had to live with all these secrets and I hate having to lie to him, he should understand how hard it is for me too!

_She looks back at Tikki._

Marinette: What if he goes through with it and actually does quit? Will someone else have the Cat Miraculous? I don't think I could deal with that.

Tikki: It will be difficult for someone else to take over. But it's Chat Noir's decision and you'll have to respect that. In the meantime, you still have allies in Alya, Nino and Chloe. They're more than capable enough to take up the responsibility.

_Marinette nods her head as sorrow overtakes her._

Marinette: I know. Let him do whatever he wants.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Wow. This was way more popular than I expected. I'm grateful to everyone who followed, favoured or left a review to this story. I hope you enjoy this next part and stay tuned for the next part.**


	3. Priorities

**Services No Longer Required**

**Part 3: Priorities**

* * *

_Police Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix sits in his office, sorting through a large pile of files and paper work._

_He is interrupted by a knock on the window. He turns to see Chat Noir smiling at him._

Adrien: Evening Lieutenant! Mind letting a cat in from the cold?

_The Lieutenant opens the window, surprised by the presence of his visitor._

Lt. Raincomprix: Chat Noir? This is… unexpected? Is there an Akuma?

_Adrien enters the room._

Adrien: No. Don't worry, there's no attack.

Lt. Raincomprix: So… What's the problem?

Adrien: I need to ask a favour.

_Lt. Raincomprix smiles._

Lt. Raincomprix: Of course! Anything for one of Paris' superheroes! My daughter's a big fan! What can I do for you?

_Adrien points to the paperwork on the officer's desk._

Adrien: Are you sure? It looks like you're in for a busy night.

_The man dismisses his comment._

Lt. Raincomprix: Oh, it's nothing. Just minor cases and complaints. It shouldn't take long to sort through them.

Adrien: Do you mind if I take a look?

_Lt. Raincomprix is confused, taking a seat at his desk._

Lt. Raincomprix: Uh, sure…

_He hands over a casefile from the top of his desk._

_Adrien skims through the file before catching something that makes his eyes widen in shock._

Adrien: This report of a burglary was filed three months ago.

_Adrien raises an eyebrow._

Adrien: Shouldn't something have been done by now?

_The Lieutenant leans in._

Lt. Raincomprix: Do you know what happens in a police investigation, son? We need to file incident reports, witness testimonies; collect evidence. It takes time to do all that. Even without Akuma attacks. Hawkmoth's really got us spread thin between crowd control and the paperwork it causes. There's not enough time or manpower to go around. That's just how it is.

Adrien: You see… That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've thought about things recently and I've realised that I'm not in touch with the people I'm supposed to protect. I want to do more good for them. Do you think if I came by now and then, you'd let me know if there's anything I can help around with?

_Lt. Raincomprix is taken aback._

Lt. Raincomprix: Wow… That's very noble of you Chat Noir. I'll see what I can do.

Adrien: Thank you Monsieur. I appreciate it. I'd better head off now. I'll be patrolling the east side if you need me.

_He heads towards the window but pauses as he climbs halfway through._

_He turns back to Lt. Raincomprix._

Adrien: Just, one more thing. Do you think you can keep this a secret from Ladybug? I don't see any reason in having to bother her about this.

Lt. Raincomprix: Sure thing Chat Noir. Good luck out there.

* * *

_Paris, daytime._

_Marinette stands on her balcony, looking at her phone. She watches a livestream from the Ladyblog. Alya Cesaire looks at the camera._

Alya: Hey Ladybloggers! Alya here with breaking news! An Akuma's been spotted causing havoc at LE Grand Paris Hotel! I'll keep you updated as things progress!

_Tikki flies up next to Marinette. They both have worried looks on their faces._

Marinette: Do you think he'll show up Tikki?

Tikki: Have faith Marinette. In the meantime there are people that need our help!

_Marinette becomes determined._

Marinette: You're right! Tikki! Spots on!

* * *

_Elsewhere, Chat Noir is perched on a chimney; looking down on the city._

_On his left sits Le Grand Paris, on his right is a man and a woman standing suspiciously outside an ATM._

Man: Are you sure we can get away with this?

Woman: Baby, please. With all the attention on the Akuma, who's going to notice us making off with all this money? If we get caught, we'll say the Akuma made us do it.

_Adrien smiles to himself._

Adrien: Well, it appears I'm at a fork in the road. What was in that poem Ms Bustier was teaching? "Take the road less travelled by?"

_He jumps down from the rooftop and heads off to his right._

* * *

_Meanwhile Marinette, as Ladybug, fights the Akuma within the halls of Le Grand Paris when she's knocked back by a stream of clothes._

Villain: This is the worst hotel I've ever been in! Not only did they lose my dry cleaning, they also forgot to change the bedsheets! It's all Andre Bourgeois' fault! He's too busy prancing around as mayor to properly manage this dump!

_She pokes her head out of the pile of clothes._

Marinette: Ugh…

_She calls upon her special powers._

Marinette: Lucky Charm!

_A photo of Chat Noir drops into her hand._

_She is hesitant before crunching it up in her fist._

Marinette: Come on Chat, where are you?

_The villain enters a room before ensnaring the two occupants in hotel bedsheets._

_Marinette calls out too them._

Marinette: Is everyone alright?

Woman: I think so. These bedsheets are actually quite comfy.

Man: I have to say, this is one of the more pleasant Akuma attacks I've had the misfortune of being caught up in.

_Marinette rolls her eyes before addressing the couple._

Marinette: I need to leave for a moment! I'll be back as soon as I can!

Man: Take your time!

_She heads out of the window and swings away._

* * *

_Detransformed, Marinette and Tikki now stand in Master Fu's massage parlour._

Marinette: Master Fu? I need to use one of the Miraculouses!

_The old man looks at her with concern._

Master Fu: Is this Akuma particularly powerful Marinette?

_She is hesitant._

Marinette: W-well no actually. It's the opposite.

_Master Fu now looks at her with questioningly._

Master Fu: The Miraculouses are powerful objects Marinette. They are not to be used frivolously. I'm sure that you and Chat Noir can-

_Marinette bursts out, leaving Master Fu stunned._

Marinette: Chat Noir quit! We got into an argument and he left!

_Master Fu regains composure._

Master Fu: Is that so?

_Marinette is confused._

Marinette: Has he not come to speak with you?

Master Fu: He has not.

Marinette: So what's he playing at?

Master Fu: This is most concerning. I will reach out to him in due time. For now however, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…

_He hands Marinette the Miracle Box, opening it and revealing the various objects inside._

Master Fu: You must pick an ally you can trust.

_She reaches out for one of the objects inside._

* * *

_Marinette continues to fight the villain as Ladybug, using her Yo-Yo to deflect the incoming barrage of clothes._

Villain: Is that all you got?

_He is smacked in the head by a spinning top._

Villain: Ow!

_The object retracts to its user. Queen Bee._

Queen Bee: This is ridiculous! I mean, you're superpower is throwing clothes at people! At least have some style when you're doing it!

_Marinette turns to Queen Bee, unimpressed._

Marinette: Now's not a good time Queen Bee.

Queen Bee: I suppose if I made a pun about being in stitches, it'd be alright, huh? Or is that strictly Chat Noir's thing?

Marinette: Let's just finish this.

_The two wrap their weapons around the Akuma's legs and trip him up._

_After cleansing the Akuma and undoing the damage. The two heroes share a fist bump._

Marinette: Good job Chloe.

Chloe: Thanks.

_Alya approaches them, holding out her phone and recording._

Alya: So there you have it. Ladybug and Queen Bee have defeated the Akuma! Do you ladies have time for a quick interview?

_Their Miraculouses beep._

Marinette: Sorry Alya, there's not much time but before I go I'm excited to say that Queen Bee will be more active as a hero and protector of Paris as will Rena Rouge and Carapace. If things go well, they may become full time members of my team.

_Alya is stunned._

Alya: Really? That's great news! How does Chat Noir feel about this? Is he excited as you are?

_Marinette's expression through her mask softens. She becomes silent and cold for a moment._

Marinette: Well, I regret to say this but as of today Chat Noir and I are no longer partners.

* * *

_Lt. Raincomprix and some police officers are about to head out the Police station when they come across a man and a woman tied up on the steps._

_Attatched to them is a note reading: "Caught these two trying to steal from an ATM- Chat Noir _🐱._" Also attached are several photos incriminating the criminals._

Lt. Raincomprix: Well boys, lunch will have to wait. Let's get these two processed.

_He smiles as the officers escort them inside._

_To be continued._

* * *

**I know I just posted the last chapter yesterday but I just really want to get my ideas out there. Thank you all for the support and messages and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Discussions

**Services No Longer Required**

**Part 4: Discussions**

* * *

_Nadja Chamack stands in front of a quiet and worn down street in Paris, recorded by her camera man._

Nadja Chamack: This is Nadja Chamack, reporting live from the East-side. It's been two months since Ladybug announced the end of her partnership with Chat Noir. Though the details about the split are largely unknown, it has by no means spelt the end for Paris' superheroes.

_There is news footage of Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee fighting a Black and white striped-themed Akuma, using magnetism to attack the heroes._

Nadja: Ladybug continues to protect Paris from Hawkmoth and his Akumas alongside Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee.

_An image of Chat Noir standing with members of the police then appears._

Nadja: Whilst Chat Noir has begun to work with local law enforcement in an attempt to better protect the public from more ordinary dangers.

_The image cuts back to Nadja in the street._

Nadja: Though crime as a whole has gone down in the city, statistics show that most of the crimes that are committed are concentrated around the time period during or just after Akuma attacks. This street behind me in particular has been a hotspot for local crime. I talked with several of the inhabitants, to see what's being done about it.

_A young man is interviewed._

Man: The Police were doing nothing to help us. Just the other week my car was broken into and stolen! I tried to report it to the Police but they said they didn't have time because Mr Pigeon had been spotted hovering over the Louvre! So I was very glad to hear that when some crooks tried to rob an ATM during an Akuma attack, Chat noir took the time to stop them. I know these super villain types can be dangerous but the regular folks need protecting too!

_A young woman then appears._

Woman: Chat Noir saved me from a mugging a couple months back. He seemed shocked that this was occurring on a regular basis. Ever since he started protecting the small neighbourhoods, I've noticed that there are less petty criminals on the street. I can finally feel safe when I walk in the streets.

_An old man looks over his balcony and into the alleyway below._

Old Man: This neighbourhood's got a real gang problem. It's not anybody's fault really. Just some dumb kids making bad life choices. Last week, one particular group was spray-painting the wall of the building opposite to me. Then Chat Noir showed up. I thought he was going to kick their butts, knock some sense into their heads, y'know? But he just started to talk with them. He made jokes, asked them how they were doing, generally being a nice guy. He explained to those kids how someone might feel about having their building vandalised and they understood. They felt bad about it but Chat promised if they agreed to clean it up, he'd talk to some people about getting them to join some arts programmes.

* * *

Nadja: But it's just not criminals that Chat Noir is helping the local community with.

_An old woman is being interviewed._

Old Woman: Chat Noir's a sweetheart; he helped me carry my shopping to my car when I couldn't get to the parking lot across the street.

_A kitchen worker stands at a pot and serves soup to people._

Kitchen Worker: There was a road blockage that stopped us from getting supplies into the soup kitchen, Chat Noir cataclysmed the whole thing away. It would've taken the city all day to clear it up yet Chat solved it in ten seconds.

_Two teenage boys in hoodies are in a park, kicking around a football._

Teenager: Chat Noir's alright. If we see him, we'll call out to him. He always makes sure to answer us and talk to us about how things are going. He says thing like hang on in there and stay optimistic about the future. And we know it's just not chat. We feel like he actually listens to us and can relate to what we're saying.

Nadja: However some of people have different opinions on Chat Noir.

_A businessman stands outside an office building._

Businessman: I think it's irresponsible of him to have left Ladybug. I mean, he has super powers for crying out loud! He shouldn't be wasting them on improving the run-down neighbourhoods when there's a super villain attack every single day! What happens when Ladybug needs him and he's not there? What if she loses and Hawkmoth wins? Is it really a risk worth taking?

_A shopkeeper stands outside his store._

Shopkeeper: I can understand what the kid's trying to do and I respect that but when he stopped some punks from robbing my store, he cataclysmed a hole in the wall to scare them off! It cost more damage to fix the wall than what those guys would have stolen!

_A woman sits at her desk, reading through a file of paperwork._

Woman: Chat Noir's doing more harm than good. We accepted his help when the Akumas show up because it was outside the realms of the police's powers to protect the people. Now that he's assisting in regular police work and bringing criminals to justice with no authority, he's become a vigilante that jeopardises the prosecutions ability to charge the people he's bringing in. I'm afraid that this crusade he's embarked on is all for naught.

_The camera now cuts back to Nadja in the street._

Nadja: So there you have it. We've heard a lot of different opinions but the debate still rages on? Is Chat Noir the true hero of Paris? Send us your thoughts for a live discussion later this evening. This is Nadja Chamack, live from Paris, signing off.

* * *

_Adrien sits in his classroom as his friends huddle around Alya and Marinette's desks._

Rose: I can't believe Chat Noir left Ladybug! Those two were perfect together!

Alya: I can't believe it myself sometimes Rose but it's not like he's really gone. You still see him around sometimes.

_Rose throws her head back in frustration whilst Kim shrugs his shoulders._

Rose: But it's not the same!

Kim: Really? I hadn't even noticed he left?

_Alix playfully punches Kim in the arm._

Alix: You barely notice anything dummy!

_Kim feigns offence._

Kim: Hey, I can be very observant!

Alix: Observant enough to notice that Ondine had a crush on you?

_Kim is stunned._

Kim: Well I-

_The class snickers._

_Alya then turns to Rose._

Alya: I can see Kim's point though. With the other heroes around, it hasn't made much difference that Chat Noir's no longer there.

_Chloe butts into the conversation, head held high._

Chloe: Good riddance, I say. He was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Ladybug was right to fire him.

_Everyone, including Adrien and Marinette, looks at her with disbelief._

_Alya raises an eyebrow questioningly._

Alya: How could you possibly know that's what happened?

_Chloe smiles smugly at her._

Chloe: Remind me Cesaire, which one of us is the superhero again?

_Alya discreetly smirks to herself and leans back in her chair._

Alya: Huh, you've got me there.

_Chloe smiles in satisfaction, oblivious to the true nature of Alya's comment._

Chloe: Well, as I'm one of Ladybug's most valued partners, I'm privy to exclusive information. I therefore know the real reason why Chat Noir left.

_Alya raises her eyebrow. Marinette meanwhile, is silent yet her eyes are wide with shock._

Alya: Wouldn't Ladybug be mad that you're about to tell us this sensitive information?

_Chloe waves her hand in dismissal of her._

Chloe: Oh hush now Cesaire, you know this will make for interesting reading on that stupid blog of yours.

_Alya shrugs her shoulders in compliance._

Alya: Well in that case...

_She then leans forward, head perched on her hand._

Alya: Do tell, Chloe.

* * *

_Chloe takes a seat opposite the group of students and begins to address them._

Chloe: So remember when that Minotaur-guy attacked the city and it took Ladybug, me, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Chat Noir to take him down?

Alix: Yeah, so what?

Chloe: Chat Noir never showed up. The one you see in all the news footage was an illusion created by Rena Rouge.

_The class is taken aback by this comment._

_Chloe continues._

Chloe: Of course, Chat Noir then shows up after we've done all the hard work, acting like it was no big deal that he was late. The absolute gall!

_Kim is unconvinced._

Kim: So? Ladybug's been late to Akuma attacks as well. I don't see the problem.

Chloe: True. But when Ladybug's late she usually has a good excuse. Chat Noir, wouldn't even give us a clue about why he didn't turn up on time. Needless to say, everyone was mad with him, especially Ladybug.

_She folds her arms._

Chloe: She stayed behind to talk with him after the rest of us had to go. The next day she tells us that she and Chat Noir are no longer working together.

_Alya and Alix remain sceptical._

Alya: So? All that tells me is that there was an argument and that they're no longer working together. It doesn't mean that she 'fired' him.

Alix: Could Chat Noir even be fired? You could probably, but Chat received his Miraculous at the same time as Ladybug. It's not like he answers to her or anything.

_Chloe sneers at Alix's comment._

Chloe: Please, as if Ladybug would fire me. She needs me. She clearly didn't need Chat Noir and got rid of him, now he's doing all this as a way to get back into Ladybug's good books. It's obvious. He's completely lost without her.

_Kim tilts his head._

Kim: But why would he stop helping her fight the Akumas? If he wanted to make things up to Ladybug, why would he abandon her?

_Alix nods her head in agreement._

Alix: Good point. For all we know, he quit and he's doing all this to prove to Ladybug that he doesn't need her to be a hero.

_Chloe looks at them with incredulity._

Chloe: Chat Noir walk out on Ladybug? The woman he's head over heels with? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?

_Alya and Nino look at each other, unsure of what to believe._

Alya: Ladybug and Chat Noir have had their rough patches before.

Nino: Yeah, the dude can be overbearing. It would make sense if Ladybug finally had enough.

Alya: He's also petty enough to leave over a simple argument.

_Chloe smiles smugly, unaware that Marinette is rising out of her seat._

Chloe: Well he's finally sticking to the alleys where he belongs. At least he's out of Ladybug's way.

* * *

_Marinette begins to scold her classmates, glaring at them with thinly-veiled contempt._

Marinette: I can't believe you guys would say something like that! How many times has Chat Noir saved your lives and helped Ladybug stop the Akumas? Where would we be without him?

_Alya and Nino look downwards, ashamed. Meanwhile, Chloe turns her head away in indifference._

_Marinette continues, grabbing the attention of all of those around her. Adrien in particular is fixated on her, staring at her in shock._

Marinette: Ladybug and Chat Noir were a team. I don't know why he left. I don't think anyone really does. What's important is what he's doing now. He's still helping people and that's all that should matter.

_She looks out the window, wistfully._

Marinette: I just hope that one day, they can work things out.

_Marinette takes her seat, everyone staring at her. Alix supportively puts her hand on Marinette's shoulders._

Alix: Marinette's right. They're probably having a little spat over nothing. They'll work it out.

_The class smiles in agreement before continuing their conversation. Meanwhile, Adrien is still fixated on Marinette._

* * *

_Gabriel Agreste, having finished watching the news report by Nadja Chamack turns off the TV. Nathalie walks into the room, appearing as indifferent as usual._

Nathalie: I take it you're not pleased with recent developments sir?

_Gabriel turns his head to face her, a small scowl appearing on his face._

Gabriel: Chat Noir has become more troublesome than I had anticipated. A lot of the more… vulnerable people of society, people who would have been prime targets for my Akumas have become more optimistic. He has given them hope.

Nathalie: But surely his split from Ladybug is a blow to her?

_Gabriel nods before turning back to the TV screen._

Gabriel: Indeed. We must make the most of the situation at hand. Without her most powerful ally, Ladybug is weakened.

Nathalie: So what do you plan to do?

_Gabriel turns his head again towards Nathalie; a small smirk appears at the corner of his mouth._

Gabriel: All in due time…

* * *

_Adrien lies on the bed in his room. Plagg sits on the pillow, eating a large wheel of camembert._

Plagg: You know… _munch_… I was surprised you didn't say anything during that discussion in class today. Chloe was set on tearing into Chat.

Adrien: Well, you know how she can be. Luckily the others weren't too convinced by her.

_Plagg swallows the camembert before looking at Adrien with concern._

Plagg: _Gulp… _Did those things they were saying not bother you?

_Adrien pulls out his phone, unfazed by Plagg's question._

Adrien: Does it really matter? Sure, they're a little bit upset but it's not like they really care. It's just gossip.

_Adrien sits up and looks at Plagg._

Adrien: Besides, Marinette seemed to understand. Alix too in a way. But Marinette, she actually stood up for me… Well, Chat Noir… I mean, it's nice to know I still have some fans.

_Plagg muses to himself._

Plagg: I guess so. You're lucky to have people like Marinette in your life.

_Adrien smiles._

Adrien: Yeah…

_He looks down at the picture of him and his mother on his phone._

Adrien: I'm glad I'm doing someone proud.

_There is a knock at the door. Plagg flies under Adrien's pillow in a panic._

_Adrien opens the door to find Nathalie reading a tablet in her hand. She looks up from the device._

Nathalie: Adrien, your Chinese Tutor is here for your afternoon lesson.

Adrien: Yes, Nathalie. Tell sir he can come in.

Nathalie: Of course. However, your regular tutor was unable to attend your session today so he sent a substitute in his place.

_Adrien is taken aback._

Adrien: A substitute?

_Nathalie side steps to reveal Master Fu standing there._

Nathalie: Yes. I believe you two have met before? I'm needed to assist your father with some very important matters so I will leave you two now. Remember, you have Supper at six and Piano practice at seven.

_Nathalie walks away as Adrien uncomfortably allows Master Fu to enter his room._

_The door closes and the two stand there in silence._

_Master Fu gives Adrien a soft smile._

Master Fu: Hello Adrien, it has been a while.

_Plagg emerges from his hiding place, shocked at the old man's appearance._

Plagg: Master Fu!? Well, this can only go so many ways.

_Wayzz flies into view, a small smirk appearing on his face._

Wayzz: Did someone say my name?

_Plagg excitedly flies over to the other Kwami._

Plagg: Wayzz!

_The two creatures look at their charges who smile at their reunion._

Master Fu: Perhaps it would be for the best if you and Plagg were to leave the room Wayzz.

_Wayzz nods in agreement but Plagg begins to protest._

Plagg: But-

_Adrien gives Plagg a gentle smile._

Adrien: It's okay Plagg. Go.

_Plagg returns the smile before turning around. The two kwamis fly off, leaving the two Miraculous holders alone._

* * *

_Adrien looks at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to say._

Master Fu: How are you?

Adrien: I-I'm good… I guess. I've been… busy.

_Master Fu smiles gently yet Adrien remains firm._

Master Fu: Of that I am aware.

Adrien: So, I guess you're here to ask for the Miraculous back?

_He seems surprised._

Master Fu: What makes you think I'm here for that?

_Though it is barely noticeable, Adrien has a hurt expression on his face._

Adrien: Why else would you come to see me?

Master Fu: Ladybug told me about your little argument.

_The boy's expression then shifts to one of irritation. He folds his arms._

Adrien: Of course she did.

_Adrien is silent for a moment._

Adrien: Do you mind if I ask you something, Master?

_Master Fu nods._

Adrien: Why did I get the Black Cat Miraculous? What's so special about me?

_Master Fu is taken aback by this._

Master Fu: You were chosen. You were deemed worthy enough to wield its power.

_Adrien then bursts out in anger._

Adrien: Then why doesn't it feel like I'm not?! How come you give Ladybug all this attention yet I'm left in the dark about everything!? Am I not good enough?!

* * *

_Master Fu is silent; disappointment appearing to be on his face. Adrien recomposes himself and is overcome with shame._

Adrien: I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It's just… I'm tired of being treated like a sidekick all the time.

_He stares intently at the ring on his hand._

Adrien: I have these powers and abilities but it feels like I'm still not the hero I know I can be.

_He then balls his hand into a fist, giving Master Fu a look of determination._

Adrien: How can I when you and Ladybug won't even give me a chance? Nobody seems to appreciate me or what I can do. I know you may not mean it but all the secrets and other heroes, there's no place for me in all of this.

_He takes a deep sigh and relaxes, lowering his arm._

Adrien: I won't be a part of it anymore. Not when my only job is to just fight the Akumas and don't ask any questions. I want to help people and know that it's me making a difference. Right now, this is the only way I feel I can do that.

_Adrien takes the ring off his hand._

Adrien: With or without a Miraculous.

_He holds it out for Master Fu to take._

_The old man simply smiles at him instead._

Master Fu: Keep it.

_The teenage boy looks at him in confusion._

Adrien: I- I don't understand. Isn't this what you came here for?

Master Fu: I came here to talk to you. I apologise that you felt that you had to leave. Perhaps it was unfair of me to neglect you for so long. Know that it wasn't my intention to isolate you or give Ladybug any preferential treatment but she has her destiny, one she must face alone.

_Adrien lowers his head in disappointment._

_Fu then puts his hand on Adrien's shoulder, making him perk his head up._

Master Fu: You see, we all have our own paths to follow. Sometimes they differ from what we expect and can take many twists and turns. Other times, they are straightforward and simple. This is your path. That much is clear. I know you will do well in this.

_The old man gives the boy a reassuring smile as he removes his hand._

Master Fu: Just know that you don't have to be alone. Though things may not seem that way right now, Ladybug cares deeply about you just as you care for her. Give things time.

_Plagg and Wayzz return from the room._

Master Fu: It would appear that it is time for me to leave you now. It's best that you and your Kwami continue the work you have done. It'd be a shame to stop now, wouldn't you think?

_Plagg has an eager look on his face._

Plagg: Does this mean me and the kid are still in business?

_Adrien simply responds with a smile._

_To be continued._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next parts. Please feel free to leave a review and check out my other stories.**


	5. Confrontation

**Services No Longer Required**

**Part 5: Confrontation**

* * *

_A building in Paris burns brightly in the middle of the night, the orange flames illuminate the surrounding area and smoke flows from the windows and darkens the sky above._

_Fire crews are at the scene, desperately trying to put the flames. The Firemen are helping people out of the building and sitting them down by the curb of the street and getting them treated by paramedics._

_One Fireman, identifiable as the Chief, talks to a resident of the building, who is frantically looking between him and the building._

Fireman Chief: Is that everyone?

Resident: The Rennards! They're still trapped inside!

Fireman Chief: Where!?

Resident: They live on the top floor!

_The Chief looks up at the top floor to see that it is heavily devastated by the fire. _

Fireman Chief: Unless we get those flames out, we won't be able to get the trucks close enough.

_A group of Firemen try to enter the building but the flow of smoke and fire pushes them back._

Fireman: We can't get through! The fire's cut us off!

_The resident panics whilst the Chief has a solemn expression on his face._

Resident: There's no time! Please, you gotta save them!

* * *

_As the perilous situation unfolds, two vibrant green eyes pierce through the night sky as a slender figure leaps out of the shadows._

_Chat Noir runs across the rooftops as he approaches the scene of the fire._

_He uses his staff to pole-vault across the edge of the roof and uses the momentum to send him through one of the windows of the burning building._

_He crashes through and lands on all fours. He begins to look around, scanning his surroundings._

_Adrien shields his eyes and face as he notices the burning smoke fill the air around him. He uses his staff to swat away the flames and reduces them slightly._

_He kicks a door down and enters the neighbouring room._

_He sees a couple and their child, a small girl, huddled up in a corner, the flames rapidly encroaching on them._

Rennard Child: Chat Noir!

Mrs. Rennard: Oh thank God!

_He moves towards them and gives them a reassuring smile._

Adrien: Come with me! I'm going to get you out of here!

_He cataclysms a hole into the wall, creating a clear exit for them._

_Adrien grabs his staff and extends it._

Adrien: Hold on to this. Quickly!

_Mr and Mrs Rennard do so but their daughter is unable to reach. Adrien picks her up and winks at her._

Adrien: Hold on tight.

_He extends the staff further, hanging the Rennards out of the window where the firemen, standing atop the ladder of their Fire Engine, are waiting for them._

_The firemen help Mr and Mrs Rennard onto the platform but the girl loses her grip and starts to fall._

_She screams. Everyone looks horrified and distraught, gasping and screaming themselves._

_Adrien jumps from the building, diving towards the ground. He catches up to the girl and catches her, pulling her close to his chest before landing on his feet, unharmed._

_The girl, realising she is safe, smiles as Adrien boops her on the nose before handing her over to a thankful Mrs Rennard._

Mrs. Rennard: My baby! I was so worried!

Mr Rennard: Thank you Chat Noir! You saved us!

_The crowd, having watched the spectacle whoop and holler in appreciation as Chat Noir makes his escape, scales the walls of a nearby building and heads onto the rooftop._

* * *

_Adrien secretly remains behind to watch the fire be put up by the firemen, unseen by the people below. With the last of the flames put out he turns around, ready to head home._

_He is then surprised to see Mayura standing before him._

Mayura: Hello, Chat Noir.

_Adrien grimaces._

Adrien: Mayura! Did you cause this!?

_She smirks._

Mayura: Of course not, but I knew you'd be here to stop it.

Adrien: Then why are you here!?

Mayura: Your split from Ladybug has become quite the talking point. I don't think there's a single person in Paris that doesn't know. Tell me, how long did Ladybug wait before replacing you? Was it painful to be cast aside like a stray kitten?

_He scowls._

Adrien: Look… If this is some ploy to get me to act on some bitter resentment so I side with you and Hawkmoth, you're cuckoo! I'll never betray the people of Paris or Ladybug!

_Mayura pulls out her fan and spreads it to cover her sinister grin._

Mayura: On the contrary, with no Ladybug here to save you, there's never been a better time to defeat you once and for all!

_Adrien whips out his staff, ready to fight._

Adrien: Bring it on!

_He thrusts at her with the polearm but she sidesteps his attack. _

_She then swings at him with her fan. Luckily, Adrien drops to the floor and avoids it._

_He then rolls away as Mayura attempts to stomp on him with her heel._

_Adrien jumps up and kicks at Mayura's exposed side but she dodges him again._

_He then dodges Mayura's counter-attacks, narrowly avoiding the razor edges of her fan._

_The two continue to trade blows and their weapons clash together._

_Adrien manages to disarm Mayura, sending her fan skidding across the rooftop._

_He takes another swipe at her but she grabs onto the staff, using the momentum of the attack against him to throw Adrien to the rooftop's edge._

_As he recovers, Mayura grabs a hold of her fan and throws it at him._

_Adrien is able to deflect the attack but is knocked off the side of the building._

Adrien: Woah!

_Hurdling towards the ground, Adrien is shocked and irritated when a red gloved hand grabs a hold of his tail._

Adrien: Not now…

* * *

_Ladybug, swinging by her yo-yo, carries him away from the danger._

_She drops Adrien onto the rooftop before landing on it herself._

_He turns to face her, with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed._

Adrien: You are aware cats always land on their feet, right?

_Ladybug doesn't acknowledge his comment._

Ladybug: We'll talk later.

_She turns to face Mayura, who has been waiting patiently. Ladybug begins to spin her yo-yo in a circle, creating a rapidly spinning flail. _

Ladybug: Surrender Mayura and give up your Miraculous!

_The villain smirks at her._

Mayura: Ah, Ladybug. I'm glad you could join us.

_She gives Chat Noir a dismissive look._

Mayura: Perhaps this fight will finally be challenging.

_Much to Ladybug's protests, a frustrated Adrien charges at Mayura with his staff._

Ladybug: Chat! Wait!

_He swings at Mayura but she dodges out of the way._

_Ladybug flings her yo-yo at her but Mayura grabs a hold of Adrien and pulls him in front of the attack._

_The yo-yo securely wraps itself around his waist, much to his surprise._

Adrien: Hey!

_Mayura then pushes him forward, causing Ladybug to fall as well._

Ladybug: Whoaah! Look out!

_The two heroes crash into each other and then the ground. Adrien takes Ladybug into his arms and absorbs most of the impact but their heads still manage to bump together._

_They wince in pain._

Adrien: Uhh!

Ladybug: Ow!Ow!Ow!

_Ladybug removes herself from him and the two look up to see Mayura climbing onto the backside of a giant moth-like Sentimonster._

Mayura: Such a waste of energy. Until next time, heroes.

_The creature flies off into the night, leaving the two teenagers alone on the rooftop._

* * *

_Ladybug is the first to get up._

Ladybug: She got away.

_She offers her hand to Adrien, wanting to help him off the floor._

_He refuses and stands up by himself._

Adrien: I had it handled.

_Ladybug gives him an indignant look._

Ladybug: Really now? Are you forgetting that I just caught you falling from a building?

_Adrien furrows his brow._

Adrien: I didn't ask to be rescued.

Ladybug: It doesn't mean you didn't need it either.

_Ladybug folds her arms._

Ladybug: And you didn't help things by charging at her like that.

_He raises an eyebrow._

Adrien: Like how you helped by wrapping me up with your yo-yo instead?

_She scoffs at him._

Ladybug: That's only because you got in the way.

_Adrien rolls his eyes._

Adrien: Paw-lease! Your aim was off by a few centimetres!

Ladybug: Hey! You missed a couple of attacks too!

_He shrugs._

Adrien: Only by a cat's whiskers.

Ladybug: More like the whole cat!

_The two stare-off._

_Adrien begins to laugh, causing Ladybug to pout in frustration._

_Eventually, she starts to laugh as well._

_The two recover and Adrien sighs._

Adrien: Like the good ol' days huh?

* * *

_Ladybug's expression softens._

Ladybug: How are you Chat?

_He gives her a faint smile._

Adrien: I'm fine Ladybug. How are you?

Ladybug: I'm okay.

_There is an awkward silence between them._

Ladybug: It's been months since I last saw you.

Adrien: Well as I'm sure you are aware, I've been busy. I may not be dealing with Akuma-level threats but the people of Paris still manage to keep me on my toes.

Ladybug: What's it like?

_Adrien give her a puzzled look._

Adrien: What's what like?

Ladybug: Working alone.

_Adrien shrugs._

Adrien: It's good. I get to call the shots, make my own hours and play football every other Thursday.

_He notices the slight frown on Ladybug's face._

Adrien: But you? I guess you've got a whole team working for you now, huh?

_She nods._

Ladybug: Rena, Carapace and Bee are doing good, yeah.

Adrien: I heard you were thinking about making them full-time heroes.

Ladybug: I was but I don't think they're ready for it yet.

Adrien: Why not? From what I can tell they're doing pretty well. Surely they've earned it by now?

_Ladybug is silent._

_She is about to say something when Adrien's ring flashes._

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Adrien: Sorry, I hate to cut this short but I really need to go before my Miraculous runs out of power. I've practically been running on empty.

_He pulls out his staff before turning back to Ladybug._

Adrien: It was nice seeing you again Ladybug.

_She smiles at him._

Ladybug: It was nice to see you too Chat.

_He vaults away, leaving Ladybug alone._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mayura has returned to Hawkmoth's lair. She drops her transformation, reverting back into Nathalie._

_Hawkmoth turns around to greet her._

Hawkmoth: Welcome back Nathalie.

Nathalie: I was unable to defeat Chat Noir. Ladybug's arrival complicated things.

_A white butterfly nestles on his finger._

Hawkmoth: I am aware. My Akuma was able to watch uninterrupted from a distance. Fortunately, their incompetence prevented them from overpowering you.

_He shoos it away, a sinister grin on his face._

Hawkmoth: Separation has made them sloppy and uncoordinated.

_Hawkmoth then transforms back into Gabriel._

Gabriel: We must continue to strike while they're both out of focus. If they rekindle the tinders of their teamwork, our opportunity will have passed.

_Nathalie smirks._

Nathalie: They'll never have the chance to.

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated this, I know. But I'm determined to finish it by the end of the year. The next chapter will be the finale of this story so it should be possible.**

**If you enjoyed please leave a review as any feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you all stay tuned for the next part.**


End file.
